All by myself
by Esthern' EraguardiansofChaos
Summary: songfic of Eric carmens all by myself. Feeling depressed and unloved, Ryou thinks of himself as the worst scum ever. Can Bakura show him that there is someone who cares?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, Kazuki Takahashi does. Bleh

Era: shut up. I'm trying to meditate!

Esther: Oh yeah? Then get off my computer chair! I'm trying to write!

Due to the new rules, I have moved the lyrics into the Author notes for viewing. Hopefully, you'll see where the breaks should be.

All by myself

Ryou sighed dejectedly. Yugi and co. were somewhere, some amusement park again. And where was he? At home, bored to death. Oh, why couldn't it have been like several years ago?

There had been no one special in his life, nobody. His mother and Amane were dead, and he hated his father with almost every fiber of his body. He had never been hurt, always the polite one, the calm one, and the emotionless one.

He had dated a few girls just to have a good time with them and they had both understood it was just a time to have a little fun, no real feelings behind it. Why couldn't itbe like that again? No one to care for, no one to matter. Those were the good times.

The door opened.

"Ryou?" Bakura shouted up the stairs. "I'm back!"

Ryou sighed. He had Bakura to care about too. As much as he hated his father, he loved Bakura just as much. So much, in fact, it hurt. And he hated himself for it.

"HI Bakura!" he yelled back, clomping down the stairs.

Bakura grinned at the sight of his little hikari but quickly covered it with a smirk.

"Took you long enough." He leered, hating himself for scaring his beloved so much. Yes, he loved Ryou and despised himself for ever learning how to love again. Stupid cute hikari, stupid little adorable Ryou, dumb Bakura. Damn that sweet smile, those doe-like eyes, the friggin' way he runs his hand through his hair, damn sweet voice.

Dumb, dumb, dumb.

"Help me put everything away." Ryou smiled softly, causing Bakura's stomach to transform into a thousand li'l butterflies.

Ryou sighed. He was getting lonely. He turned on the TV. Nothing but annoying punks trying to kill each other. He snickered. They were pathetic. Bakura could teach them a lot about fighting.

He clicked it off and dialed the phone to talk to someone, anyone. The phone rang and rang, but nobody answered. Malik was in Egypt, understandable. Yugi was probably getting kissed senseless by Yami. Not so understandable. Anzu? Please, he didn't want a friggin' headache from hearing her talk about friendship. Blah blah!

Nobody was home. Nobody at all.

Bakura swooped out of his soul room, feeling Ryou's despair. When he hovered above a now sleeping Ryou, he saw the tear that made its glistening way down Ryou's face, into his hair. Bakura smiled almost sadly and disappeared.

**-**

Ryou sobbed into his knees. He was so tired of being so neglected, so lonely! Nobody could ever know the pain he felt. To help and listen to a 'friends' sorrow, but to never receive anything in return. He wept completely bitter tears, not caring if anyone heard.

His thin frame shook as sobs wracked his body. Burning tears made their way down his face. He was tired Ra- Damnit! So damn tired of being by himself, so tired of living in his own little world.

So tired of defending his yami when they insulted him. Bakura would shrug these off, them not being worth his time, but oh, Ryou could never ignore them. He loved his Yami to death and back, how could he ever really let these go?

His haunted eyes glistened as he listened to the song. So insecure. How could he be secure? No one ever bothered to listen to him, no one bothered to compliment him.

He sank down against the wall as his tears continued to run loose.

Bakura would never love him, never love one so weak as he. He'd never, should never have to pay any attention, waste any care on him.

His dry and cracked lips parted as he sang along to the song, his voice steadily rising in strength.

"All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
All by myself anymore" he sang, completely at ease, losing himself in the torrent of words and music. His voice was beautiful. It was like the angels had blessed his lips and voice. He sighed and let the rush of hot tears overcome him once more.

Bakura sat outside of his hikari's soul room, listening to his thoughts, listening to the heavenly singing. Was that what Ryou really thought? That Bakura should never care, that he never loved Ryou? The strong grief that hit Bakura tided him over like a tidal wave. And the singing. Bakura could listen to him for hours on end, never tiring. Yes, Bakura loved his little light. He had been in denial for the past few months but not anymore. It was he that was worthless, he that was unworthy of Ryou's attention. Yes, Bakura knew of his worthlessness.

He pondered over the words of the song. Did that song voice Ryou's loneliness? No matter. It was time that Bakura made his presence known.

He opened the door and walked in to see a sobbing Ryou. He knelt down beside him. "Ryou?" he asked gently. "Come on, stop crying." Ryou lifted his tear-streaked face towards his yami.

"Bakura?" he asked.

Bakura smiled grimly. "Is that truly how you feel Ryou?" he asked. "That I don't care for you? That you are unworthy of my time? That you are merely a small insignificant piece of the world I live by? That you are so weak?"

Ryou gasped and blushed. "You heard?" he asked slowly.

Bakura nodded. "Is it?"

Ryou looked down. "Yes Bakura, I do." Bakura let his breath out slowly.

"Baka." He said simply. "You are not even close to being worthless. You have stood by your friends and they ignored you, yet you kept your faith in them, no matter how hard it was. I do care for you Ryou. You idiot, I do care." His voice shook slightly. "You are what keeps my world spinning."

Ryou's eyes widened. "B-but why?"

"Because I love you Ryou. I love you more than anything now, or in the afterlife. "

Ryou's eyes pooled with tears.

Bakura frowned. "Why do you cry now, Ryou?" he asked.

"Please- please don't toy around with me Bakura." Ryou whimpered. "I understand if you hate me, but gods, don't be so cruel. "

Bakura sighed. "You think I am playing with you? Let me prove it." He said. Ryou looked up.

"Ho-?" he was cut off by Bakura's lips crushing against his own. He closed his eyes and let his tears flow as Bakura continued to pour his love, his passion into the kiss.When he broke off, they both gasped for breath. He embraced Ryou, hugging him to his chest.

"You are beautiful Ryou." He whispered into the younger boys' ear. "And you sing just as beautifully. You will never be alone again." Ryou choked on a sob that made it's way up his throat.

"Yami?"

"Mm?"

" Ashiteru."

Bakura laughed throatily.

"I love you too, my little angel." They stayed like that, in each others embrace, far into the night.

Ok, this is a two shot so, yeah. There'll be another chapter that's sorta an aftermath and what happens after that. Yeah, I kinda made Ryou OOC cause he's bitter and so he's in something like a depression. Bakura is a bit OOC cause he is a little soft. But that's from being around Ryou too much.

PLEASE REVIEW

**When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
and makin' love was just for fun  
those days are gone**

**Livin' alone  
I think of all the friends I've known  
but when I dial the telephone  
Nobody's home**

**All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
All by myself anymore**

**Hard to be sure  
Some times I feel so insecure  
and love so distant and obscure  
remains the cure**


	2. The aftermath

Disclaimer: YGO doesn't belong to me. Got it? Good!

-

-

-

-

Warnings: might be a few attempts at humor. Also cuss words and some violence.

-

-

-

-

All by my self, part two.

The aftermath

-

-

-

-

-

Bakura yawned and smiled at the small boy that lay curled against him.

"Hikari?" he murmured. "Wake up."

Ryou merely shifted and gently let out a mewl, similar to a kittens. Bakura sighed and gently prodded Ryou. Poke. Poke. Ryou batted the hand in his sleep. Bakura smirked and started tickling his poor hikari. Ryou woke up quickly.

"What was that for?" he asked reproachfully.

"You wouldn't wake up. It's 7: 15 my dear hikari. "Bakura laughed.

Ryou bolted out of bed.

"Already?" He hastily pulled on one of his green jackets over his slightly rumpled but still clean t-shirt. His blue jeans were slightly faded but who cares, right?

He ran downstairs but tripped and fell down the stairs.

"Ouch!" he hissed in pain. Bakura raced down the stairs.

/Ryou! Are you all right/ He asked urgently.

/yeah, I'm ouch fine yami/

Bakura snorted and knelt by his Ryou. /Like hell you are/ He gently examined Ryou's leg which didn't look too well. His ankle was twisted as well as several bruises.

"I can heal the cuts but the rest is beyond me. Now if it was fractured..." he laughed at Ryou's horrified expression.

"Oh shut up. I was joking." Ryou shut his mouth.

"Sorry."

"Whatever, now don't you have something called school to go to?" he asked.

"Cripes! See ya 'Kura!" he shouted, running out the door. His eye twitched slightly.

"Did he just call me 'kura?" he asked himself. "Hmmm, 'Kura, doesn't sound too bad." His eye twitched at the sound of that infernal bird outside. "But only Ryou can call me that! Ya hear me?"

Meanwhile, as our Ryou is at school:

"Ryou man! Ya all right?" the slight limp didn't improve as he was immediately glomped by several fangirls at once. It gave Ryou a headache, and to make matters worse, one of them had to step on his foot with those huge pointy heel weapons that they call shoes.

So now Jou was trying to see if he was all right and bruising Ryou's arm. He sighed.

"Yes Jou, I'm perfectly fine as you can see. I just sprained my ankle because I missed a step on the stairs."

Jou and Honda frowned. "Ya sure man? It looks like a person did this." Ryou's smile became strained.

"Guys, seriously, you're overreacting. I just sprained an ankle. Nothing really."

Yugi and Malik appeared, chatting about something almost seriously. Actually, Yami, not Yugi, was talking fast and Malik was getting seriously ticked about something. (he came back over the weekend. It was a Friday)

"I'm telling you Pharaoh! He's not like that! He has more honor and he knows how to fuckin' love!"

Ryou stared at Malik for a second. "Hey Ry!" Malik shouted. "Long time no see bud!"

Ryou grinned slightly. "You too."

:Ryou-chan! Friend! I've heard everything! I just want you to know I'm here and."

"Man! Tell Bakura to lay off you man."

"Tell us if he does anything bad to ya:

"Wat da hell is dat bruise on your arm man? Man! That's brutal!" These accusations swirled through Ryou's mind.

/Shut up/ he thought fiercely.

Ryou? You all right Aibou?Bakura sent worriedly.

/I'm fine Bakura/

The accusations grew louder, more annoying. Heat ran through Ryou's pale body so he looked like he was blushing. "Stop." He whispered. "Be quiet." Suddenly, his control vanished at the last statement.

"Bakura is such a heartless jerk! He doesn't even care about you Ryou!"

"SHUT UP!" he shouted. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! IT IS UP TO ME TO DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD CARE FOR BAKURA SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU CAN GO STICK YOUR HEADS WHERE THE SUN DON"T SHINE PEOPLE! YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR All THE FUCK I CARE! SO JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Everyone stared at him. Never had they heard Ryou be so violent with his words. And all for the bastard Bakura? No no no no! They must have done something wrong!'

Anzu opened her mouth.

"Ryou, we're only your friends but we forgive you for being so mean. Don't worry; we'll take care of Bakura for you. You've given up, haven't you?"

Ryou glared at her, a glare nearly worthy of Bakura. "Shut the hell up Bitch." He snarled, his voice cold and angry. "I have no time for your little matrimony. No, don't even bother reasoning with me. I am angry Anzu."

"But, he's just a bastard, he hurts you and-"Ryou slapped her.

"Shut up." Suddenly weary, he fainted, collapsing on the ground. His eyes rolled into his head and his breathing became shallow.

Bakura suddenly materialized. "Ryou? What the hell just happened?" he saw Ryou on the ground and suddenly glared. "All right, which one of you punks did this?"

"Shut up tomb robber!" Yami shouted, still in control of Yugi. "We know you do far worse than abuse his words!"

Bakura's eyes glittered. "How dare you be so stupid pharaoh! I care for the little one, unlike you who neglects your light to go off frolicking around, playing games and forgetting about him!"

Yami glared at Bakura. "What does it matter what I do?" he cried out.

"Same goes to you pharaoh! You have no right to accuse me of anything!"

Yami and Bakura glared at each other as Jou and Honda started to creep up on Bakura.

"Malik, take care of the two goons behind me please." They stopped and stared at each other in shock.

"H-how?"

"You goons are so predictable." Bakura scoffed. "Malik, make sure they don't get in the way and shove that girl in the locker or something."

"Yami, Ryou is mine to care for, and mine alone. As much as you think you are in the right, it is I who should be. You neglect your hikari and by that, you commit the worst crime of all. Not caring for the one you swore to protect. So pay more attention to your little light, and leave mine alone." Bakura knelt down and gently lifted his hikari into his arms.

"Goodbye Pharaoh." Bakura snarled. "So long Malik, come visit Ryou, will ya? He misses you."

With that, he transported Ryou into the ring and ran out of the school grounds.

Yugi blinked as he was given control over his body again. "What was that about?"

/Bakura / Ryou asked. /What am I doing at home/

/you fainted. I brought you home cause the others were giving you a hard time./

/Oh/ Ryou relaxed against the pillows on his bed. He picked up a book and was about to start reading when the doorbell rang.

"Ryou?" Bakura shouted. "Can you get that for me? I'm having trouble with the man eater bug!"

"Sure thing Bakura!" Ryou dragged himself out of bed and slowly made his way down the stairs (carefully, he still has a sprained ankle) and held onto the hall rail for support. When he came to the door, he unlatched the many locks opened it. In the door way stood a dripping Yugi.

"Yugi?" Yugi looked at the ground. When he finally looked up, Ryou could see that his beautiful purple eyes were quivering with sorrow.

He finally spoke in a broken voice. "How did he know?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

OOOOOH! Evil cliffy ending. Also sorry for the sucky chapter

Well, sorry for the weird ending guys. I seriously need to work on my other stories. Don't worry though! I promise, I'll send you a sequel at the beginning of December! Be patient with me guys.

News of my other stories:

OKAY! PEOPLE! PLEASE REMEMBER! I DID MAKE A SEQUEL! IT IS CALLED FOREVER YOURS HOPEFUL:LY! 

I'll be updating those a little faster now. Please be patient! Tell me if you want me to tell you when the sequel is up!

Esther: yawn so tired!

Ryou: My hero!

Yugi: You don't like me!

Yami: I hate you Esther!

Era: Watch your step brother. Now do your part!

Yami: **grumbles **PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
